turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Canadian Army
The Canadian Forces Land Force Command''' (LFC), often called the '''Canadian Army, is responsible for army operations within the Canadian Forces. The Canadian Army as such only existed under that name from November 1940 to February 1968. However, the term has been traditionally applied to the ground forces of Canada's military from Confederation in 1867 to the present. In August 2011, the government restored the name "Canadian Army" for Land Force Command. Canadian Army in Southern Victory The Second Mexican War The Canadian Army scored a major victory over the US during the Second Mexican War in 1881, when they and their British Allies defeated the US Army in Maine. This resulted in Canada annexing a good chuck of the state into their country. However, in Montana Territory, an entire Canadian division under the leadership of British General Charles Gordon was routed by US troops after they charged Yankee defensive positions head on and were decimated by the fire power of eight Gatling guns. Canadian history would portray General Gordon in a positive light, claiming that the battle was a 'Lucky Ambush.' In the years following the war, the Canadian Army introduced conscription after the US Army did the same. The Great War During the Great War, the Canadian Army was vastly out numbered by the US Army invading their country, and were forced back into Canada. However, the fortifications the Canadians had along their border, caused great casualties among the American forces. With the help of the British, the Canadians managed to hold the line at various strategic points along their country, stopping the US invasion. The Canadian Army also used raiders who stayed behind enemy lines to raid supply dumps and sabotage rail lines. Offensive Operations Although on the defensive, the Canadian Army was able to launch two offensives with the help of the British. The first was outside Winnipeg in 1915, but this wasn't too successful. The second offensive in 1916 on the Ontario Peninsular was far more successfull. Aided with British Tanks, they and the British managed to push the Americans back five miles before finally running out of steam. Unfortunately, both offensives used up manpower that couldn't be replaced, and it was the last time the Canadians advanced. From then onwards, they would be on the defensive. Defeat and Surrender Disaster finally struck in 1917 when the vital town of Winnipeg finally fell, cutting the East of from food supplies in the West. Shortly after that, Quebec City fell and lastly the US army in Ontario used the same Barrel Roll Offensive against the Canadians and British at the last line of defense outside Toronto, breaking through and pushing them all the way into the city itself. This disaster, along with the collapse of the Confederacy, forced Canada to seek an armistice. After the peace treaty was signed, the US annexed Canada and disbanded the Canadian Army. Despite the fact that they had the smallest army, many in both the USA and CSA respected the Canadians doggedness. They often compared them to the Belgians who fought like mad for what little remained of their country, and that they weren't the push over everyone believed that they would be. Although defeated, they had outlasted all of their larger allied counterparts, making them the last army to lay down their arms. Canadian Army in Worldwar When the Race arrived in mid 1942, Canada was lucky in that approximately half of the Canadain Army and three-quarters of its air-force personnel were still on home soil. The Canadian Army entered the war against the Race when they invaded Southern Ontario. Although not as large as their US neighbour, the Canadian Army was able to prevent the Race from further expansion into their homeland. Despite this, they were unable to remove the Race from their lands, resulting in a stalemate on the Canadian front, until the Peace of Cairo, when Canada's independence was recognised and the Race withdrew. The Canadian Army was the only minor army to engage the Race in combat on their own soil, and emerge victorious. Category:Canada Category:Military Branches Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar